Tilted Balance
by xXSilverNyteXx
Summary: It's supposed to be a simple mission...grab the girl and send her off to Sweden so she could be married. But when a new threat is unveiled, the credibility of every single person is questioned. Uncovered secrets are exposed. Who is who? And is everyone who they say they are?


**Hey fellow readers! So... I had this idea churning over in my mind for a while now and I have been an active reader of fanfiction for some time (give or take 2 or 3 years...) and I thought 'hey, why don't I give it a shot.' This is my first story so I hope I don't waste precious minutes of your time!**

* * *

**Jason's Pov:**

_BAM! BAM!_

I kept hitting the punching bag with all of my strength. Despite the warm air of the gym with sweat dripping down my face, I kept training. Finally, I swung a powerful kick thus ripping the punching back right out its hinges. It fell to the ground with a satisfying _thud_.

"Wow, who's got your panties in a bunch?" I turned and noticed Leo, my partner and fellow agent. We are pretty much polar opposites in appearances and personalities but we make it work.

"No one. I'm just training." I replied, unwrapping the bandages from my knuckles.

Leo chuckled. "As usual."

I smirked a little. "As usual," I mimicked. Leo and I are part of the Olympus Intelligence Agency. We were recruited when we were both 11 years old after a mishap one day and we are now top agents 10 years later.

Leo's watch beeped, indicating that he got a message. His expression turned grim. "Bosses want us." Sighing, I grabbed my stuff and followed Leo down the hall to the conference room AKA Big House.

The double doors opened to see all 12 bosses sitting on their "thrones". We nodded respectively at all of them and patiently waited for one of them to speak.

"You have a new mission." Leo and I turned to face my father. He and I looked pretty much the same: Mediterranean-Californian tanned skin, and electric cerulean eyes but I had my mother's golden blonde hair while his was black.

The lights dimmed. Leo and I took a seat at the oval table as holographic pictures and videos of a beautiful woman were displayed. Leo's eyes flashed, revealing his true expression of protection, before it masked itself again. I made a mental note to ask about it later. "This is Piper Elizabeth McLean. You might know her as the daughter of famous actor Tristan McLean and another person in this room: Aphrodite." Everyone turned to glance at her. Her expression was impassive but I could tell that whatever information we were about to receive struck a nerve with her.

Zeus cleared his throat, demanding attention again. "She is meant to become engaged to Octavian Preston, heir to Preston Enterprises from Sweden." The holographic pictures changed to show a weird-looking pale young man with platinum-blonde hair and cold calculating eyes. He would immediately be pegged as weak but something about him radiated cleverness beyond doubt. "There were to be married 2 weeks ago but the daughter ran away and disappeared off the map. So as you can tell, that conversation didn't end well." Few people in the room chuckled at the joke. Aphrodite's face remained expressionless but her eyes were flaming with anger. "Tristan is officially fed up with his daughter's shenanigans and demands for her return to Sweden so she can immediately be married. He has promised to pay us graciously for her safe return."

The lights turned back on and some minor workers handed us manila folders containing general information about the McLean's and Preston's.

"Do you know her exact location?" Leo asked, examining the information. To anyone, it would have come off as nonchalant but I could tell that his voice was shaking.

"Ah yes. She is currently staying at a college dorm in Oklahoma. We ordered officials to keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't run off again. The jet leaves in a few hours so I suggest you boys pack clothes and we'll handle all the other necessities. Meeting adjourned." Zeus answered.

The bosses exited the room. "Leo Valdez, may I have a word with you?" Leo and I turned to come face-to-face with Aphrodite. She was breathtakingly beautiful with porcelain skin, violet eyes, and black hair. Leo and I looked at each other warily before he nodded. "Jason. Leo will return to you shortly."

I left the room. Glancing back, the last thing that I see before the double doors close is Aphrodite's whole body flaming with utter rage and Leo ready to cower in fear.

**Piper's Pov:**

"Hey, thanks for letting me crash here Reyna. I really appreciate it." I thanked, while focusing on getting the designs on my toenails just right. On the bed surrounded by various nail polish and needles, I was giving myself an authentic high-class pedicure.

"No problem. Are you sure that you are going to be okay by yourself here for the rest of the day? You can always come to class with me. The professors won't mind." Reyna replied, grabbing her bag and few enormous textbooks. Haunting images of me literally being bored to death flooded my imagination.

"Umm no thanks... I'll stay here. You go have fun majoring in business/finance," I replied, waving her off. Reyna rolled her eyes but shut the door and left to class. I satisfyingly finished my toes and headed to the living room to relax. The rest of the day passed by smoothly. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that I had 30 minutes before Reyna comes back from class. I cleaned up the dorm and then went to take a warm shower.

Afterwards, I wrapped myself in a towel and locked my room door so I could change. I decided to wear some white cotton short shorts with a royal blue tank top. I left my hair in its natural semi-curly state. Just as I finished getting dressed, I heard the front door open.

"Hey Pip!" Reyna called out calmly. I immediately tensed. You see, I wasn't stupid. I knew that my father would send someone after me. Reyna and I devised a code in the event that someone was holding us hostage. I knew that with me staying with Reyna they would use her to lure me toward them. Reyna calling me "Pip" was a huge indicator that screamed, 'I'm being held hostage so get ready...'

"Hey Rey-Rey!" I called back, letting her know that I got her message. "I'm getting dressed. How were your classes?" _"I'm trying to find a weapon. How many men are with you?"_

"Oh you know the usual. Same old two everyday boring classes." She replied. _"Hurry up. They are two guys with me."_

"Wait- you know- on second thought, one wasn't actually that boring. In that class, we mainly just used a textbook." Reyna said. _"One is heading in your direction and he is armed."_

"Well that's not too bad. OMG, I have to show you my new outfit! I'm trying it on right now and I think it looks marvelous on me. Are you going to make dinner tonight?" _"I can take him. I have a weapon ready to use and it's good to go on my part. Can you handle your own hostage over there?" _I stood by the door holding the heaviest textbook that I could find.

"Yeah, I'll be in charge of dinner." "_Yeah I can take him." _Reyna answered.

I opened the bedroom door without a second thought and swung the heavy textbook against the intruder's head. He fell to the ground, groaning. I ran down the hall just in time to see Reyna knock out the other dude. Grabbing her hand, we rushed down the corridor and into the mess hall that was swarming with students. The giddy vibe that engulfed us was contagious and it almost made me forget that we were being hunted down by two men.

"What do we do now?" Reyna asked, slightly panicked.

"Drop your bag and take off your sweater. I need to see where they bugged you." I ordered, looking through her purse. I placed it behind the bar counter and turned around just in time to see Reyna located their gps on her. She secretly placed the bug on another classmate, Drew Tanaka.

I giggled. "Nice going, Reyna."

We went into another building that was connected to the Mess Hall. We stumbled upon a fancy party probably produced by the upperclassmen. This party was Shakespearean fancy the whole nine yards with an orchestra playing and waiters serving refreshments in their formal uniforms. "We need to blend in," Reyna observed. She tugged on my arm and dragged me to a closet.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence..." I muttered, glancing at a closet full of formal dresses and tux.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "This closet is used as extra storage space for theatre props. Come on, find a dress that fits. Luckily the theme of the party is Shakespeare." Moments later, Reyna was dressed in a gold & ivory colored dress that was fitting on the arms and top half of her body all the way up to her neck and puffy on the shoulders and bottom-half of the dress. With lightening speed, she expertly pinned up her hair and pinned mine in a half up-do. Mine was an Elizabethan dress similar in color to Reyna's but hers was much more modest and poofier.

We casually snuck out of the closet and joined the party. Mingling with other people, I kept a close eye on Reyna as I noticed a blonde man talking animatedly with her. _You need to calm down Piper. It's a party and we need to mingle, not stand together awkwardly and scrutinize every single person in the room. Could that be any more obvious? _I shook my head and went to a table to get some punch. I grabbed a plastic cup and began to pour the juice in my cup.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you. The punch is spiked." Startled, I turned around and came face-to-face with an all too familiar elfish Latino boy. He looked exactly the same with curly brown hair, brown mischievous eyes, and caramel-tanned skin but now he grew into a rather handsome young man rather than his previous state of being an awkward-looking perverted teenager.

"Leo?"

* * *

**A/N: That's the first chapter! Let me know what you guys think of by clicking that wonderful button at the bottom and review.**

**Okay I just have to say this: give your love to the people in Newtown, CT and the children who have to eventually return to school because I know they must be traumatized by with fact that schools are unsafe even though most of them are. Additionally, be careful this week. Honestly, I'm not a firm believer of the whole 'end of the world' theory happening this Friday (supposedly) but some people out there are and they like to do stupid stuff and bring other innocent people down with them [if you catch my drift]. So stay safe!**

**~xXSilverNyteXx**


End file.
